


Alternatively, this

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien Encounter AU, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Librarian AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Related Chapters, Professor AU, au prompts, oceans eleven au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: A collection of Alternate Universe prompt fills





	1. Ocean's Eleven AU, Bodhi/Jyn/Cassian

Bodhi doesn’t know how he got dragged into this, except that he’ll follow Cassian practically anywhere. Not like some sort of lost puppy, he’s got more pride than that, but to  _protect_  Cassian, and usually from himself.

It’s a bad idea for them to be in a casino, not with Jyn two weeks out on parole, not with his own face plastered in security offices across the city, too much luck on his side to call it chance. They never could prove he was cheating though, so he’s the only one with a clean record between the three of them.

Cassian gets put on recruitment, his face enough incentive for half the bad apples in Vegas to want to roll over for him. (Bodhi doesn’t worry, he knows that Cassian prefers to be the one getting rolled over, and usually by him.) The ones that don’t come at Cassian’s call are happy to show up for Bodhi, that bit of loyalty well earned. A little muscle and a blind man that come as a matched set, and the kindest pair of crooks that Bodhi’s ever had the luck of knowing.

They gather and wait, Bodhi dipping his fingers under the collar of Cassian’s shirt to warn off the eyes that keep landing on his well tailored suit. Then Jyn walks in with a dress that would kill a faint hearted man and Bodhi’s grin could rival all the neon on the strip. That she ignores everyone in favor of stepping between Bodhi’s thighs to drop a cherry red kiss on his mouth is all a piece of the part she’s playing. Bodhi won’t complain, drawing her in with steady hands against the bare skin of her back. He kisses her with intent and just a shade too much possession, swallowing the hitched breath she lets out when Cassian slides a hand down her arm.

Then she turns, settling in the vee of his thighs and smiling mischief around the room.

“Alright boys, so here’s the plan.”


	2. Alien (Robot) Encounter AU, Cassian/Bodhi + Cassian & K-2SO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH

Cassian put the truck in park, shut off the engine, and sat very still. He promised himself that he would stay there for no more than five minutes before getting up and going inside. He touched the keys in the ignition, counted out truck, home, work. He pressed the fourth key into the palm of his hand until it left an impression, the teeth biting against his skin.

Cassian pulled the keys free, tugging at the lever to release the door and pushing it open with his elbow. Halfway between the truck and the front door, he realized the lights were on in the house. He stopped just short of the stairs, trying to remember if he’d somehow managed to leave them on. Finding the house key, Cassian climbed the three steps up to the door and unlocked it.

His breath caught in his throat as he swung the door open, the mirage of a man with long dark hair and well worn blue flannel threatening him with every blink of his eyelids. Cassian squeezed his eyes shut, played out the memory of a brilliant smile peeking over the back of the couch, elegant hands tugging him close. He opened his eyes and looked up. And up.

Standing in the middle of his kitchen was seven feet of black metal, legs that almost came up to Cassian’s shoulders, and long arms held out before it with Cassian’s cat trapped in its long fingered grip. The cat looked at Cassian and yowled miserably. The metal  _thing_  looked at Cassian with dimly glowing eyes, tilting its head to one side.

“I do not speak this language. Can you translate?”

Cassian set his keys on the counter, reached up and lifted the cat from its hands. The cat was less than grateful, taking a swipe at Cassian’s wrists as he set it on the floor.

“He said, ‘put me down, tin man.’”

Cassian stood back up and gestured at the intruder.

“So. What are you supposed to be exactly?”

“I am Kaytuesso.”

Cassian raised one eyebrow. “Helpful. What is a K-2…whatever you said?”

The thing’s voice didn’t change in pitch or modulation, but suddenly, it sounded offended.

“Kay-tu-esso. It is hardly difficult. And I am a droid.”

Cassian walked around Kaytuesso in a wide circle, keeping a fair amount of distance between himself and those long arms. His hand brushed against a shirt thrown over the back of the couch, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him.

“Why are you distressed?”

Cassian clenched his hand into a fist, willing his racing heart to calm. “Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting company I guess. A little surprised there.”

The droid regarded him with unblinking orbs. “I apologize if I frightened you, but that isn’t what I meant.”

“Oh?”

It continued, “Where is your companion?”

Cassian thought he might choke. “My what?”

“Your companion. When last observed, this residence housed two humans and one smaller undetermined species. You are only one human and I have found little benefit to studying the smaller furry one.”

Cassian pressed his hands against his eyes, fingers slipping against his hair. “Bodhi.”

“Yes. Where is your Bodhi?”

Cassian laughed then, sounding just shy of hysterical to his own ears. He hiccuped, laughter giving way to a sob that wrenched its way out of his chest. “Not here anymore.”

Logically, Cassian knew that the droid’s expression couldn’t change, but it somehow managed to seem smaller before it spoke again. “Is he lost? I could help you find him.”

Cassian slid to the floor, leaning his head back against the couch to look at the droid. “I appreciate the thought, but he’s not lost. Just…gone.”

The droid looked down at him, then crouched down and picked up Cassian’s hand with surprisingly gentle fingers. “I will stay then. You should not be alone. Also, I do not trust that furry thing.”

It paused, then cradled Cassian’s hand between its own. “It will be alright.”

Cassian closed his eyes. It wouldn’t, but he could pretend for a little while.


	3. Librarian AU, Cassian/Bodhi

Cassian scanned the next book in the seemingly endless pile, glancing up as a strange groan echoed through the mostly empty library. He met the eyes of the only other person in the room, a man with an almost feral look in his eyes, shoulders stiff from leaning over his laptop for too many hours. He knew from checking out books that his name was Bodhi. He reasoned with himself that it was an unusual name, and that he hadn’t purposely remembered it. 

For half a second Cassian considered that the noise had come from Bodhi, but then he heard it again, while they were still looking at each other. The noise rang out again, followed by a rough thud that brought Cassian to his feet. Great. Someone was getting murdered in the library. And just when he was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, the clock edging toward closing in staccato measures.

Cassian glanced at the clock, then at Bodhi, who had wound one arm around the stack of books he’d accumulated at his work table, as if Cassian were about to steal them out from under his elbow. “Half hour ‘til closing,” he said pointedly. Bodhi all but whimpered, his fingers suddenly finding speed across the keyboard of his laptop. Cassian sighed.

_Fucking grad students._

Then he picked his way out from behind his desk, stepping carefully over his own stack of hoarded books. A quick search of the biography section uprooted a pair of undergrads attempting to dry hump under the imperious stare of a bust of George Washington. He knocked a succession of books off the shelf behind them until they finally untangled themselves enough to look up, then shooed them out of the library with what Jyn called his ‘cranky librarian’ face. He made his way back to his desk, trying to force the scowl from his face, and stopped short at the sight before him. 

Bodhi had fallen asleep, draped overtop the stack of books to his right. His hair had come loose from it’s messy bun, and it curtained half his face, pooling onto the table at the ends. Cassian felt a sudden urge to brush the hair out of Bodhi’s face, his fingers twitching at his side. Without the manic expression of a man under a deadline, he was quite attractive, though his dark skin looked sallow under the libraries fluorescent lighting. Bodhi shifted, his hand falling off the edge of the table, and he woke with a start, his wide eyes focusing on Cassian.

“Shit. Um, sorry”

Bodhi winced, pushing the hair back off his face. Cassian’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to form words, and he swallowed heavily to loosen his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“It’s fine. When’s the last time you slept?” 

Ducking his head, Bodhi turned back to his laptop with his shoulders up around his ears.

“I dunno. Yesterday sometime. Maybe the day before.”

Cassian cringed internally, though he remembered his own sprint toward the end of school, the nights he’d spent huddled over his own research with only the promise of coffee and freedom keeping him in motion.

“I’m supposed to kick you out, you know.”

Bodhi sighed and looked up at Cassian with eyes that seemed to be attached directly to Cassian’s heart, and he felt himself flush under the attention. “Could I just have another fifteen minutes? I swear I’m almost finished.”

Then he smiled with a sleepy tilt of his mouth. “I’ll by you a drink after, make it worth your while if you like.”

Cassian forced himself to take a step backward, edging around the table to his desk. “Fine, but the only place I’m going from here is home to bed, same as you should.”

Bodhi’s grin broadened, eyes lighting up. “I mean, we could do that too if you like. You’re cute, underneath all that scowling.”

Cassian sputtered. “That - I - fuck. That isn’t what I meant.” He absolutely did not run back to his desk and hide behind his computer. He just.. walked quickly. He had things to finish before he could close up for the night.

Fifteen minutes later, Bodhi stepped up to his desk with a cough, bag slung over one shoulder and his hair tucked back into it’s customary bun. He was chewing on his bottom lip, almost absentmindedly, fingers drumming against his thigh. 

Cassian swallowed and started shutting down the computer. “All set, then?”

Bodhi let out a chuckle. “Yeah, as much as I’ll ever be. Listen, I wanted to apologize for before, I shouldn’t be allowed around people when I’m tired. Lose all my filters, you know?”

Cassian switched off the monitor and stood up from his chair, walking around the desk and guiding Bodhi toward the door. “I know how that is. No worries though, I know you didn’t mean it.”

Bodhi stopped short. “Wait, what?” He rubbed at this mouth with the back of his hand, Cassian’s eyes tracking the movement. “You know I’ve spent half the semester trying to get up the nerve to ask you out, right?”

Cassian would have sworn his heart stopped, restarting with a lurch as he stared at Bodhi with wide eyes. “How - what - how would I know that?”

Bodhi stepped closer, right into Cassian’s personal space, and Cassian could see the freckles standing out on Bodhi’s nose, the way his mouth curved up at the corners even when he wasn’t smiling. “Okay, maybe I’m not very good at flirting. Since my filters are already off, I’m just going to come out and say it, yeah?” He took a deep breath and brushed the back of Cassian’s hand with his fingers. “I think you’re really attractive, especially when you scowl at people, nevermind what I said before. And I’d really like to get a drink or a coffee or whatever with you, somewhere that we don’t have to keep our voices down. Any chance you’re interested?”

Cassian glanced down at Bodhi’s hand, then up at his smiling mouth. He let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Yes.”

Then, before he lost his nerve, he leaned in and brushed a kiss against the corner of Bodhi’s mouth. 

“Yes.”


	4. Fae AU, Bodhi/Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly dark, just a heads up

Bodhi tipped his head down, the moonlight slipping across the side of his face. His hair slid wetly over one shoulder, ink black tendrils twisting and curling. Luke desperately wanted to know how it would feel to tangle his hands in all that darkness, if it would curl around his wrists and tether him to this strangely compelling creature.

He took a step forward, clenching his fist as Bodhi seemed to slide back into the shadows. Bodhi peered up, turning his face so the light caught all his sharp edges, bronze skin taking on a silver edge.

“You can’t catch me, so stop trying.”

Luke huffed, forcing himself to take a step back. He licked his lips to chase away the dryness that had settled there, swallowing back the words that bubbled up on instinct in exchange for a softer thought.

“I don’t - I’m not trying to catch. Just touch.”

Bodhi laughed, the wind shifting through the hair at the back of Luke’s neck.

“You’ve brought a weapon, how can I trust your promises against the potential of that?”

Luke touched the metal at his hip, felt the familiar hum of energy that sang through the crystal tucked inside.

“You would have me walk these woods unprotected?”

Bodhi’s eyes were darker than his hair, and they saw all the way through Luke, tugged at the fears and desires of his heart as if sifting sand. His fingers brushed across Luke’s cheek, an imperfect kiss of skin on skin that shouldn’t have been possible for Bodhi never moved any closer. His voice whispered in Luke’s ear, the sighing of an ocean breeze across the water.

“You think I cannot keep you safe?”

Luke closed his eyes and unclipped the saber, bending over to place it in the grass. He stood back up and felt Bodhi’s fingers wrap around his wrists, his face close enough to catalogue the fine details, the thick splay of lashes against his cheeks, the way his mouth was as pink as the inside of a shell, warm and wet and inviting.

Then, he was being kissed and Luke knew he was lost, the gentle sweep of tongue inside his mouth stealing every thought of home and hearth from his mind. He brought his hands up to tangle in Bodhi’s hair, tugging their bodies together. His weapon lay on the ground, sinking down into the earth. He was a fool, caught and kept, trapped by dark eyes and a shadowed smile.

Luke smiled and ran his teeth down the line of Bodhi’s neck. Caught and kept with warm hands holding him close. He couldn’t imagine a better way to go.


	5. Professor AU, Cassian/Bodhi

Cassian swiped at the whiteboard angrily, muttering under his breath as he scrubbed at what was apparently permanent marker.

“Fucking hell.”

Behind him, someone coughed softly, just once, and Cassian’s shoulders drew up around his ears.

“I’ve already told you, if you want to drop this class you need to go to the Admissions office. Other than that, my office hours are on Thursday and, no there isn’t anything you can do to improve your grade, I haven’t even graded anything yet!”

Cassian spun around, eraser clenched in his fist, and glared at the young man leaning lazily against the door of his classroom. His gaze softened as he took in the gentle smirk that was settled across the man’s striking face, his full lips stretched over slightly imperfect teeth.

“You…are not in my class.”

The man raised an eyebrow and stood up from his slouch gracefully, hands shoved into the pockets of fitted slacks, dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck and sleeves rolled up to reveal surprisingly delicate wrists covered in warm brown skin and soft looking hair. He stepped forward, the soles of his shoes ringing out sharply as he crossed the tile floor.

“You know everyone in your classes after the first day? That’s impressive.”

The man was even more lovely to look at up close, the dark waves of his hair gathered back into a messy braid, a spray of freckles over the bridge of his elegant nose.

Cassian drew in a sharp breath, belatedly realizing that he still held the eraser in a tight grip, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

“I’d remember your face.”

The instant the words escaped his mouth, Cassian regretted them, as the man’s smile shuttered back from amused to professional, his shoulders visibly tightening.

“That came out wrong. I apologize.”

The man shook his head, pulling one hand from his pocket and holding it out before him.

“No harm done. Just wanted to introduce myself, I’m the new maths professor. Bodhi Rook.”

Cassian dropped the now mangled eraser onto his desk, bringing his hand up to grip Bodhi’s. Professor Rook’s. Whatever he wanted to be called. Cassian pulled his hand back, aware that he had lingered too long and also that Bodhi was waiting for him to say something.

“Oh. Cassian Andor. Intermediate Spanish and Robotics.”

A laugh snuck past Bodhi’s lips, though he brought his hand up to cover it. At Cassian’s confused look he dipped his head, the faintest hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

“Sorry, I just had a sudden image of one of those robot battles, you know like they have on tv, except they all insult each other in Spanish instead of trying to, like, murder each other.”

Cassian snickered and felt the tension drain out of him. “I’ll have to remember that at the next club meeting.”

Bodhi shoved his hand back into his pocket, inadvertently drawing Cassian’s eyes to the way his pants stretched across his hips. He really needed to get himself together before Bodhi got the wrong idea. Well, the right idea, but Cassian had no intention of pushing the matter, as he’d already made Bodhi uncomfortable once.

Still, when he pulled his eyes back up to Bodhi’s face, the easy smile had returned and Cassian felt something warm settle in his chest.

Nodding toward the board, Bodhi said, “You know, I think you can get permanent marker off if you trace over it with a dry erase marker. Or you could just leave it up there, as a helpful reminder.”

Cassian glanced back at the forgotten frustration, then back at Bodhi. “Not sure I need to be reminded that I’m a ‘hottie’ to be honest.”

Bodhi breathed out a laugh. “No, I suppose you’re already aware of that.”

Cassian smiled, then stilled. Had Bodhi just? A quick glance at the other man revealed a full on grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that made Cassian’s heart stutter.

“Are you… Stop me if I’m misreading this, but are you hitting on me?”

Bodhi scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck, his smile tempering down to fondness.

“I’m trying to anyway. Fancy a coffee?”

Cassian let out a breath. “Yes. But maybe off campus? Don’t want to be the top of the rumor mill on your first day.”

Bodhi turned toward the door, laughing as he caught Cassian stealing a peek at his ass.

“No, definitely wouldn’t want that. Lets try to make it a few weeks first.”

Cassian followed Bodhi out into the hall, sighing as he watched half the students they passed turning to get a second look at Bodhi.

“Good luck with that, Professor.”


	6. New Neighbor AU, Bodhi/Luke

Luke stuck his head out of the shower, his cell rattling on the shelf above the sink so hard that it had vibrated its way from one end to the other and…was roughly three seconds away from a swan dive into the toilet. Luke cursed, flinging the curtain to one side with a jangle of metal ball bearings across the curtain rod. He swore again as his shin connected with the edge of the tub, hands desperately grabbing at the wall to keep himself upright.

The cursing shifted to delight as he caught the phone in mid-air, feet skidding across the tile floor. He banged his shin again on the toilet, and fell against the bathroom door with a thud. Belatedly realizing that he had answered the phone in his haste to catch it, Luke lifted it to his ear and grabbed at the towel hanging off the hook by the door.

“‘Lo?” he mumbled, pressing the phone to his shoulder with the side of his face, his hands attempting to secure the towel around his waist. It slipped and he bit back a curse, never having mastered that particular skill.

Luke held the towel with one hand, holding the phone with the other, someone speaking very rapidly in Spanish on the other end. He ought to just hang up, but they’d only call back, so he resigned himself to wait until he could get a word in edgewise.

Someone knocked on the apartment door, hesitantly.

Glancing at the clock hung next to the mirror, Luke realised that Leia was supposed to be picking him up within the next fifteen minutes. Of course she was early. Luke pulled open the door to the bathroom, grabbed the towel as it tried to escape again, and crossed the apartment in bounding steps. The person on the phone kept chattering. Apparently he was a good listener.

“Just a second, Leia!” he called, letting go of the towel to open the apartment door. Standing at the threshold was someone who was decidedly not Leia. Ink black hair settled around a pair of strong shoulders, warm brown skin set off by a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Luke dragged his eyes up and met a pair of dark eyes lit up in amusement. He felt his mouth drop open and the towel drop at the same time, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he made a desperate grab at the fabric.

“Sorry!” he squeaked, snatching the towel off the floor and covering himself quickly. “Uh, sorry. Can I - can I help you?”

The man’s smile bubbled over into a full blown laugh, which somehow only served to make him more attractive. He held up a light bulb and gestured back over his shoulder at the apartment across the hall. “I, uh, just moved in and the only lamp I brought has a blown bulb. Was wondering if I could borrow one?”

Luke nodded, feeling the blush from his cheeks start to spread down his chest. “Yeah. Course. Just, hang on a second.”

Luke turned, walking across his kitchen to a utility drawer so he could rummage around inside. “Know I’ve got one in here somewhere.”

Behind him, the man let out a low whistle. “Not that I don’t appreciate the welcoming view, but, uh, you do realize your whole ass is hanging out, right?”

Luke let his head fall forward, knocking against the upper cabinet as he worked to pull the cloth around his hips again. “Fuck. Sorry. One of these days I’ll figure this out…”

Luke trailed off as warm hands met the skin of his hips, gently turning him around to tuck the towel into place securely. Luke looked up, drawing in a sharp breath at how close the other man was standing, at how his hands were still settled on Luke’s hips.

“Thanks,” he whispered, eyes darted between the man’s dark eyes and full lips. “Um.” He swallowed, gripping the counter behind him with both hands. “I’m Luke, by the way. Welcome to the building?”

The man smiled slowly, his eyes lighting up. “Call me Bodhi.” His grin grew even wider. “In fact, call me? Sometime. We could get dinner?”

Luke breathed out shakily. “Bodhi. Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” He ducked his head. “Uh, I should probably get some clothes on now.”

Bodhi stared for a second longer, then his eyes went wide and he let go of Luke’s waist and stepped back. “Right! Um, I’m going to go now.” He scrubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, gesturing with the other. “If you find that lightbulb, just … knock.”

“Definitely.”

Then Bodhi was gone, the door closing with a soft click behind him. He smiled to himself and ran a hand through his wet hair. The towel slipped and fell to the floor. Luke started laughing, kicking the towel as he made his way to the bedroom. “Unbelievable.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Date Itself (A continuation of Alternatively This by MissKatieLeigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178527) by [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad)




End file.
